


"I Can't Do Anything Right!"

by Trekkiehood



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Panic Attacks, Varian Needs a Hug (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkiehood/pseuds/Trekkiehood
Summary: Varian is having a bad night.Rapunzel is there to help.
Relationships: Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940965
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	"I Can't Do Anything Right!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/gifts).



> This took forever but here it is!
> 
> This is pretty short but it's here anyway! 
> 
> Heed tags. 
> 
> "I can't do anything right!" Featuring Varian requested by Wind-At-Her-Heals on Tumblr! 
> 
> Enjoy dear!

His hands were shaking. His hands were shaking pretty badly if he was being honest. He was tired, his body was physically ready to give out. But not his mind. His mind didn’t stop. His mind didn’t ever stop. There where so many things he should be doing. So many equations he hadn’t quite figured out yet so many things he could fix if he could just get his hands to stop shaking and work! 

No rest for the wicked as they say. 

He had to figure this out. He had to. 

He had to make it up to Corona. He had to convince everyone that he was here to help. That he was a good person. He had to!

If he could just get the King and Queen to remember. If he could just get their memories back then everything would be all right. Everything could go back to normal. Everyone would know that he was back on the right side of the law. He wanted everyone to know. He needed everyone to know! He needed himself to know!

He needed to prove to himself that. He had to. If he didn't even believe it then how could anyone else? 

He had to fix this. He had to. 

Bring the King and Queen’s memory back. 

Fix everything.

Fix everything.

He had to fix everything. He had to. Had to. Had to. Had to. He had to fix it.

His hands were shaking. The purplish-blue liquid was sloshing around in the beaker. 

He had to fix this.

“Varian?”

How did no one understand that he needed to fix everything? 

“Varian, what are you doing? It’s 3 am.”

Almost done. Was this going to work? It had to work. He was out of options. RIght? It had to work. It had to. He had to fix this. He had to fix this now. 

“Varian!”

His hands were shaking. They wouldn’t stop. Why wouldn’t they stop?

The beaker waws slipping. 

No.

No.

No.

Nononononono.

No!

The glass shattered against the ground.

No!

“Varian!” 

He couldn’t breathe. 

He couldn’t hear anything except the loud wheezing of his lungs failing to take in oxygen.

Someone was touching him. 

“No! No get off me!” He pushed at the body but the arms only tightened. 

“Varian, Varian, calm down.”

“No, no!” He needed them to understand. Why didn’t they understand!?

“Varian, what’s wrong?” 

“I-I,” they didn’t understand, “I can’t do anything right!” 

“No, no Varian, don’ say that.”

He choked on a sob, “But, i-it’s true!” The arms tightened around him but this time he melted into them instead of fighting against them. “I just…. Just want t-to make everything right! But- but every time I try everything just gets worse!” He could see who was holding him now. It was Rapunzel. She was stroking his hair. He was so tired…

“Varian,” Rapunzel’s soft voice accompanied the repetitive strokes, causing calm spread throughout his trembling body. “We’ve already forgiven you, you don’t have to make anything right.” There was silent stroking for a moment. “When’s the last time you slept?” The movement made him feel safe. Feel calm. 

He raised his shoulders in a noncommittal gesture. 

“Come on, you’re going to bed and staying there.”

He wanted to argue, but he was too tired. 

Just too tired. 

He nodded.

“You don’t have to be perfect Varian,” The voice murmured, “it’s going to be okay. But I know you, and I know that you are brilliant and you can do anything you set your mind to. Even if it does take some time. Be patient with yourself. ” 

Varian only had the energy to smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT HUG OR TOUCH SOMEONE HAVING AN ANXIETY ATTACK WITHOUT THEIR CONSENT!!!!
> 
> Ok, now that that is out od the way, please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @Trekkiehood. 
> 
> God bless,  
> Jamie


End file.
